Shut Up And Kiss Me
by StolenHope
Summary: Revised-Previous Published as Lusting Hatred - NOT FOR CONTEST!  Chichi left Goku, yadayadayada, will he find love again or will it be too much for our savior to handle? GkxVg, Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, etc. R&R. Rated M for Safety!
1. Remorse

This story is dedicated to Saiyanivy and xXKimi2k5Xx. Saiyanivy, sorry for the long wait to see the revised version of this story and xXKimi2k5Xx, I hope you enjoy this as much as I know I will enjoy reading yours.

* * *

><p>The weather outside just mimicked his emotions. He wished that he could cry like the rain fell from the sky, he wish he could wash away the pain but it was all there. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain. She was gone. She had just left. All those threats over the decades of having her at his side had finally come. How many times had she threatened to walk out if he didn't start caring? How many times had he left to spar and stay out late when she sat at the table eating alone? It was just so hard to comprehend now.<p>

As he rolled over in his empty bed, exploring the forgotten or unwanted garments of Chichi on the floor, he recalled his final departure. He recalled telling her he would be home for dinner, he even recalled telling her he loved her. She hadn't replied, he had just thought that he had done something wrong again. When he returned though, she was gone. She had left the house clean; except the room, and the fridge was fully stocked, but overall, it seemed so pointless without her.

His friends had yet to find out that she was gone. He could bluff them awhile, telling them she was sick and he was going to stay home with her, or telling them they were just having a day in together. No one seemed to have grown suspicious yet but it was only a short time until someone would, it had already been a week.

Goku quickly sat up in bed and grabbed the bottle of prescription medication off of the bedside table. When Chichi was here, no one in the house would dare to have any medication for emotions, but with her away now…. Well he needed it.

He dumped to pills into his hand and quickly threw them back in his throat before putting the lid on and returning the pills to the bedside table. Sleep was easy to come after taking a couple of the anti-depressants; the curious thing was that the label didn't indicate that drowsiness was a side affect of taking the pills.

_Guilt, hate, sorrow, lust, joy, love…. Fuck! These humans are so fucking pathetic._ Vegeta growled under his breathe. He had picked up this book to humour Bulma, well not quite to humour her but it was a condition of him staying with her now that the divorce had been finalized.

His eyes continued travelling through the book reading pieces of it, _most hate is based off fear and insecurities_, pathetic, _the ego represses the id, which contains all darkness, to achieve joy_, moronic, _95 percent of all marriages and/or relationships are triggered from lust, not love_, hilarious! The human species had outdone themselves! They had truly become more savage then Vegeta could ever imagine. He knew that most of them must've lied to each other to get them in bed. Anything for sex, was that really what the human's wanted? Not once had he ever said that to that woman he was married to, nor had she said it to him. They were in complete understanding, it was all for sex, nothing else.

With a loud snort he threw the book to the floor, he wished that Kakarrotto could see how pathetic human's truly were. He wished that that man would just let him kill off this pathetic species; he wished that the man would just give up!

With a quick yank of the cord, he turned off the light and rolled onto his side looking out the window. He would spar with Kakarrotto tomorrow; he wouldn't take another bullshit excuse about saving his marriage. He would go and drag that whimpering infant out by the ear if he had to.

It seemed like only minutes but he knew that he had been out for hours. He could hear everyone screaming downstairs, kind of a morning ritual. Sometimes he remained in bed and pretended to sleep; until that damned blue haired woman came in and woke him up, and other times, he would actually go downstairs and eat with the family. Today he decided to go and eat with the family.

He stood up and quickly pulled on a pair of plaid pyjama pants over his naked flesh and left his room shirtless.

"Mom! Have you seen my coat?" his daughter, Bura, screamed much to loud.

Vegeta snorted as he made his way down into the kitchen, this may have been a morning ritual but it was really more annoying then anything. Even on the weekend the girl could find something to yell about at seven in the morning.

"Oh you're actually up," Bulma said as she placed a plate of eggs, toast, home fries, and bacon as well as a cup of black coffee, "I wasn't aware that you existed before noon."

"With all this noise, who could sleep around here?" He snapped back bitterly before taking a quick sip of coffee.

"You normally," Bulma bit back equally as angry.

"I fake it."

"Apparently I did teach you something then," Bulma said turning away from him to hide the smile growing across her face.

Vegeta stood up and turned away from her, Kakarrotto would be up and ready to spar now, not that he really had a choice about it. It was either Kakarrotto or this woman would probably find her head through one of the walls.

He stood and made his escape in his pyjamas; Kakarrotto would have something that he could wear during their training and even if not, it was easier going as is then dealing with the aggravation caused by that damn woman. Once on the lawn, he launched himself off into the skies at full-speed. He would be at Kakarrotto's soon enough then he would feel better as he pummelled the other.

Upon arriving at the house, Vegeta knew that something was wrong. Usually by this time, that wench of Kakarrotto's would be making something in the kitchen but there was no scent of anything being cooked.

He slowly began to move around the house observing the small things. The grass was uncut and beginning to fill with patches of crab grass, the windows were unclean and showing dust, and the flowerpots in the windows were looking withered, as if no one was taking care of them anymore.

He moved back to the door and tried at the doorknob. It was unlocked. That wench would never have left the door unlocked, not even if she was sick and dieing, she was too strict about privacy and organization to let anyone who pleased into the house, although a simple lock would do almost nothing to keep him out.

He inhaled a heavy breath of the scents in the room; there was no scent of her, he could only smell the other full blood Saiya-Jin but there was something off with his scent; a bitter smell to it. It reminded him of the medication labs in the Capsule Corp's lab.

He began to climb the stairs and continued to look at the things around him. He noticed a couple of things were missing or at least they were out of place. He reached the top of the staircase and entered into Kakarrotto's room. There were clothes on the floor, the closet door was opened and empty, drawers from the dresser stood ajar with only a piece or two of clothing in them and the bed was unmade.

"The wench left him…." Vegeta said walking over to the bedside table and picking up the prescription bottle.

A growl rumbled in his throat as he held back the desire to crush the bottle in hand to dust.

With a large fish in hand, Goku entered the house through the backdoor, which lead directly into the kitchen. He felt warn out like he had only had an hour of sleep for the last week. His body was cramped up and it hurt everywhere to move. Worse was that all his senses had been off for the last little while, he had assumed that he was just to depressed to try anymore.

He threw the fish onto the table and slowly began heading upstairs to get a couple of his pills. They had begun to wear off, he could once again feel the hollowness returning to his chest, the unstoppable pain deafening his senses, he didn't want to hurt anymore.

He made it up the stairs and turned into the doorway of his room to see Vegeta laying on the bed with his pills in his hand.

"Kakarrotto," Vegeta said reading over the label again, it must have been close to a hundred thousand times that he had read that label and yet his desire hadn't faded.

"Vegeta…. What are you doing here?" Goku said narrowing his eyes, "I would appreciate if you left… I need to clean up before Chichi gets back; she said she would be home in a couple of hours.

Vegeta swung his legs over the side of the bed, "You didn't sense me, did you? You didn't hear me or smell me, you didn't have any idea that I was here, did you?"

Goku was stunned in place. He didn't, he still couldn't sense or smell the other, if he didn't see him now, then he still wouldn't know the he was here, "I did…. What does it matter anyways?"

"Did you know that our systems are far different from humans? That some medication that they take can be fatal to us? Can kill us without us knowing?" Vegeta said climbing to his feet, "We are far stronger then them but that's also a little bit of a weakness for us. Their medication could be like a slow poison. First it would kill off our sense, make us feel tired and weak, then it would start draining our ki; make us as weak as them, and if we didn't realise something was wrong then…." He vanished for a second and appeared in front of Goku, "we would probably end up dead."

Goku took a quick step back, "Vegeta, Chichi will be home soon, get out!"

"She's not coming back!" Vegeta screamed at the other, "Look around Kakarrot, her clothes are gone, the pictures of her and your sons are gone! The ones with you are still here, but she doesn't want those! She's not coming back, she's gone for good!"

Goku began slowly backing away from the other with tears slowly running down his face. _He's wrong, she'll be back, she has to, I love her…_

Vegeta watched as something in his chest began to hurt. It was so painful. Something he had never felt before. Burning almost. Had the fumes of the pills begun poisoning him? No.

"Kakarrotto, get your shit together," Vegeta growled harshly.

"No!"

"Kakarrotto, now! I am not going to let you poison and destroy yourself, you are coming back with me."

Vegeta had made an unsettling discovery. He had begun to feel like a pathetic human. He felt remorse for what was happening to the other… he was disgusted with himself.


	2. Compassion

The last three days were spent with eyes locked on the ground. He had no passion to get out of bed or to stare at the faces around him and attempt; although everyone knew he was faking, to put on a smiling facade. It all seemed to be a waste of time; he wished he didn't even have to get out of bed.

His tired feet clunked heavily on each of the steps as he made his way down the stairs to the spectators below. He knew that their eyes would be locked on him. He knew that they would be sitting at the table in the midst of creating a fake conversation so he didn't realize that they had been talking about him but he knew… he had overheard everyday so far as he stood at the top of the stairs working up the courage to paste a smile across his features.

He reached the ground floor and flashed the smile around the table before taking his usual seat at the table. This was about the time that everyone would go through their plans about what they were doing for the day that would leave him all by himself to work on cooping with his broken heart. It may not have been the best idea but they all knew that it was what he really wanted.

Bulma laid her utensils down and smiled over at him, "Goku, Bura and I were going to take a walk through the park, look at all the falling leafs and take in the beauty of the season, we were wondering if you wanted to join us, it might do you some good to actually come out and get some fresh air," She said making it more of a statement then a question, he felt that he didn't really have a chance.

Goku picked up the fork and began poking at the tops of the eggs before him and watching the yolk run over the whites, "I guess that could be… fun," He said flashing his famous grin around the table.

"Kakarrotto, you don't have to go," Vegeta said as he took a sip of his coffee, "I haven't really had a good sparring session in a while and it would be good to take out some pent-up frustration."

The smile leaked off Goku's face. So the day could go two ways, he could go to the park with Bulma and Bura and pretend to enjoy the sights of the park or he could stay and be Vegeta's human punching bag. The second seemed to make a lot of sense, it might've actually made him feel better but he knew that it was not the smartest thing he could do.

"I think that going out might do me some good," he said putting down his fork and picking up a piece of toast taking a small bite.

"Guess that you will be training with me again whelp," he said eyeing his son who gave a loud gulp at the thought.

The leafs were quite beautiful as they danced through the wind around the park. It seemed like the park was full of young couples hand in hand' no matter where you looked there was a couple in site. A couple of artists sat around the park drawing or painting the famous fall colours but they brought no relief.

Shortly after arriving at the park, Bura had run off when she had unexpectedly bumped into a cute boy from your math class. It seemed that it was unluckily to have been a coincidence, or so Bulma thought, but they could do nothing to argue with her. Instead they had bought some cotton candy and sat down on a bench overlooking the riverfront.

"So do you feel any better?" Bulma asked as she ripped a piece of the pink cotton candy off the stick and stuck it in her mouth.

"No, not at all." The reply came out a little more quiet then intended.

"You know, I always found that the pink cotton candy tastes so much better then the blue… do you think that they mix it differently?" She said tearing a piece of the blue off to compare it with the pink.

Goku smiled and leaned back on the bench as he spun the stick around in his hand, "I never really gave it much thought… actually I think they both taste the exact same if you ask me."

They stared out over the water just taking in the view of leafs travelling downstream. The raven-haired man found that he could relate well with each other those leafs, moving in the direction that faith had planned for them, not being in control to change their direction, to move towards shore, they just had to keep going with the pull.

"I wish I could relate to you," She said with her eyes locked on the river.

"The pain?" Goku said focusing his eyes on her.

She gave a small chuckle before turning and looking at the muscular man beside her, "No, I've had that, maybe not as bad, but I have been in pain before."

"With Vegeta?"

"Kind of," she said ripping another piece of the pink fluff in front of her and sticking it into her mouth, "I was in pain from all the fear I had bottled up."

"What happened between you two?" Goku asked dropping his eyes to the ground. He had wondered about this so many times, wanted to ask so many times but he figured that if either of them wanted to talk about it they would.

"I really don't understand myself," Bulma said smiling at him quickly and looking into the sky.

"Was it someone else?"

"No… well… yes… kind of," she said biting softly on her bottom lip, "It wasn't that there was someone else, more there was the dream of someone else. I wanted to love."

Goku raised his head and his chocolate eyes met the blue ones of the woman beside him, "You mean that you never loved Vegeta?"

"Not for a second," her smile lit her features.

"Did he love you?"

"No but he loves our children," she turned her head back to the river, "He would never say it, but he really does love them. They make him happy… almost at least."

They had had two children together and never loved each other. He just couldn't make sense of it. Did this mean that Chichi may not have ever loved him, that maybe she had stayed around as long as she had because of their children? That all the times she had told him that he was a constant pain to her, that he always seemed to make her life tougher, was it just a way to tell him that she didn't love him?

"I did love her though," Goku said as he leaned forward to stare at the ground.

"I know you did and I know that you will love again," Her hand rose to rub his back, "Goku, I would never question your love, you have saved the world for us hundreds of times and never once did you want anything. Your love is so pure it should be sacred. You did nothing wrong. You gave her the love that you could but she couldn't appreciate the way that she should have."

"Do you think that she loved me?"

"I know she did at first," Bulma wasn't prepared for this, she didn't want to hurt him anymore but she also knew that she couldn't lie to him, "She must have loved you at first, you two were perfect for each other but time wore her down. She spent a lot of time alone questioning the marriage, questioning her love for you. I think she just fell out of love. Goku, she really didn't deserve you."

He sat there with his head hanging. He wished that he could change it all but how could he? He couldn't have stayed back and let the world be destroyed, let her be destroyed. He protected the world for his family and friends, for her and she fell out of love with him because of that? Who was to say that anyone could love him when he was always running off with no guarantees that he would be coming back? How many times had he promised that he would be back only to be gone for periods of months?

"Goku, you will love again. You will find someone who understands you. You will have the perfect love. You are strong. You are too full of love not to share it," She moved her hand to raise his head and stare into his eyes, "Just flash that award winning smile and you could capture anyone's heart."

The Saiya-Jin warrior couldn't repress the famous smile as it broke across his face. It was nice; it was the first time since she had left him that he was actually smiling. It was the first time since that day that he actually felt like there was hope for him. He had a dream now; well not quite a dream but there was a dream of a dream.


	3. Lust

Although the days seemed to pass and the time seemed to move on, he still felt as if a piece of his heart had been torn out, a hole directly in the centre of his chest and he had to wonder if he would ever recover or if he was destined to be damaged forever. Imagine that, the savoir of the human race; the man that had saved the planet countless times, brought down from nothing more then a broken heart - Buu had nothing on this pain.

Goku had woken hours ago; before dawn had even broken, but he remained sitting in his bed continuously thinking over his failed marriage. He had been over it too many times and it all came back to the look that Chichi had worn whenever he had to leave, whenever he went off to fight a new opponent, whenever he travelled to another planet, whenever she didn't know if he would come back. Now thinking back on the look she wore on her face, he felt almost guilty that he hadn't noticed but he knew he wasn't all to blame, she could've told him was she was thinking, he wasn't a very observant person.

The clatter in the kitchen was escalating and he knew that if he didn't willingly go down someone would be up to force him. It seemed as the passing of weeks brought in a new month that the tensions were beginning to rise. Bura was now back in school for her final year and Trunks was back in college, although his future was already decided, and Vegeta and Bulma had nothing more to do then worry about him. Bulma was more of the tactical sensitive one that would hint around the matter until he finally gave in when Vegeta, although Goku was unsure about whether it should be classified as help, was point-blank with his actions, which lead to the reason Goku would move towards the kitchen every morning.

The day in the park had seemed to wake him from his daze over the next couple days and everyone seemed to loosen up around him, share a laugh with him but that only lasted for a few days. The weight of his failed life seemed to catch up with him and he was back in turmoil.

He pushed himself from the bed and pulled a white t-shirt, that he had worn the day before, off a chair. It really was beginning to seem to everyone including himself that he had truly given up; he just didn't have his will, he was a hollow man.

He cracked the door and made his way towards kitchen. It was time for him to make an excuse to get out of the activities Bulma had planned for the day. Everyday it seemed she would think of something that would attempt to lure him out of the house and everyday it would be another lame excuse on his behalf. Vegeta's invitations to spar had stopped thankfully but the consequence was a disgruntled look from Trunks every morning at the table, he really did feel sorry for the boy.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he forced on his usual half-smile; he couldn't muster up the strength for the full smile anymore; and when he could it just looked of the shadow of a broken man's heart, before he moved into the kitchen.

"Bye Goku," Bura said flying past him in a rush, "Hope you have a good time today."

His confusion knocked the smile off his face as he moved to his usual spot at the table and looked around the table. He wasn't sure what expression wore on his face but he only hoped it wasn't a devastated one.

"Kakarrotto, would you like some coffee?" Vegeta asked from the counter as he poured two cups. Vegeta seldom came down before him, it seemed the only reason Vegeta did come was to check in on him, he hated feeling babied by him.

"Yes, please," he spoke staring around the table and seeing Trunks still had yet to leave to make his early class, "No school today?"

Trunks just shrugged his shoulders and set down his coffee, "Seemed like you would appreciate me here a little more today," he said with a look that was suppose to be reassuring or at least that's the idea Goku had come to.

As Vegeta arrived with the coffee, Bulma arrived with a plate of scrambled eggs. Although his appetite had clearly been almost non-existent to what it once was, Bulma constantly made a serving that would've feed him with extra to spare. He hated to see it all go to waste but he couldn't eat like he once did, it seemed the more he ate the emptier he felt.

"You should at least try to eat something Goku, you're going to have a hard day today," Bulma spoke in a motherly voice as she patted his shoulder and made her way to her seat, "Please try to understand that we think this will be best for you."

"What will be?" Goku asked and shuddered at the lifelessness in his own voice; he sounded how he would imagine a zombie to sound like.

Vegeta sat down at the end of the table across from his former wife, "Your sons are going to be visiting today," he said lifting his mug up towards his mouth, "And your cock-and-bull excuses will not get you out of it so hurry up and eat Kakarrotto."

Goku's eyes landed onto the prince and for a second he was lost. The prince was in nothing more then a pair of plaid pyjamas, his chest bare, and although it was nothing different from any other morning, his skin seemed to glow over his perfectly rippled chest. For a moment he was too stunned to say anything, to stunned to even look away before a twinge in his stomach sent his heart racing with a hollow beat and he cast his eyes down to the plate with a muttered word of acceptance of the day's plans.

The rest of the meal was almost impossible. It seemed that two sets of eyes were locked on him until he finished his meal. One set belonging to his lifelong friend Bulma, which was full of concern, and the other belonging to the Saiya-Jin prince Vegeta, who seemed to be waiting for a moment to force a fork full of eggs down his throat. Needless to say it was a very awkward situation and no relief was found until he had finished and excused himself from the table.

Vegeta watched the younger Saiya-Jin leave the table before looking towards Bulma, "You really think seeing his children and forcing him to relive his past will actually help him?"

She sighed and met her ex-husband's eyes, "You know, I don't really see how it could do more harm, at least the first few days here he was trying… now he just seems lifeless, like his reason to live is gone and I'm afraid if we don't do something he'll end up killing himself."

"And I really have to go?" Vegeta asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yes," Trunks spoke before his mother had the opportunity to, "Goku's staying with us and I think that he needs ALL of our support, that includes yours… and the faster he gets better, the faster I…. Errr…. You get your sparring partner back."

Vegeta set his mug down and climbed to his feet, "Whelp, you really should watch your mouth or I may not hold back with our next session."

As Vegeta made his way from the kitchen a loud gulp could be heard from his son's throat.

Goku stood in front of the mirror staring at the reflection. It was obvious even in his jeans and t-shirt that he had lost weight and his skin seemed paler then ever. He didn't seem like the same man as he had been, there was just something about his eyes that he couldn't recognize, something that was foreign and strange to him.

He turned away from the mirror and began to slowly pace around the room. He was worried about seeing his children, afraid of how they would react and treat him. It was as if everyone around him was treating him differently. Vegeta was being nice to him, hadn't even called him a baka or told him he was a disgrace to the race. Bulma seemed to be trying to act as she always did although there was always that underline tone of concern and sorrow in her voice, something that sounded almost pained every time she spoke to him. Trunks seemed to lose the sarcastic edge he had always had and instead seemed to talk about manners that he thought Goku was indifferent to. Worst was Bura though… at first it seemed as if she always had plans but now it was dawning on him that she was afraid to be in the same room as him, it was tearing him apart. How could he expect his children to act the same as they always had with him?

Vegeta and Trunks sat in the living room staring at each other. They both had their doubts about how the day would turn out but neither of them were going to share their opinions. Vegeta's thoughts circled around Goku's children and their reaction to their father, it was going to be their first reunion since their mother had left and Kami only knew if they had spoken to her. Trunks' worries laid in the day's activities, the plans to bring Goku to his childhood home where he once lived with his grandfather seemed like it could do more harm than good in his mind but his mother thought it could help.

The doorbell rang and both were immediately on their feet. Trunks stared at his father with a questionable look on his face, "You seem a little anxious," he spoke before receiving a glare as the older man passed him.

"As you said, the quicker he heals, the quicker I can have a sparring partner that can handle a fraction of my strength," he said as he reached for the door and opened it to let in the two Son's before moving towards the bottom of the staircase.

"Kakarrotto, your whelps are here," He called up the stairs as the two demi-Saiya-Jins entered the house.

"Nice to see you two," Goten muttered taking a stance with his brother behind the other man.

The words were lost though when Goku came into view. The jeans and T-shirt that would've once clung to every muscle of his chiselled chest now was slightly loose although the muscles could still be seen and his face looked pain almost. Although it was clearly not the best the younger full-blooded Saiya-Jin had ever looked Vegeta felt almost a need to be close to him, a yearning for him.

Goku made his way down the staircase and looked at Vegeta backing away momentarily before his sons grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Dad, are you okay? We've missed you," His youngest son said and he couldn't help but flash the famous Son grin towards them.

His two sons were still here for him although he had to leave them countless times, although he had chosen to stay away as they grew. Poor Goten had lived the first few years of his life without him but when they first met they bonded instantly and Goten began to constantly brag about his heroic father, the man that could survive anything. How could these two still love him so much when their mother couldn't? It was the first time that Goku had thought of her without having an empty thud hit hard in his chest; it made him feel whole for the moment.


	4. Anger

The day prior was mostly a blur for Goku. He remembered going to lunch with his sons and they had a couple of drinks but it seemed like the memories of heading over to his grandfather's house were hazy as well as whatever happened afterwards. Strange as it was, he felt better mentally… physically he was in agony.

He pulled his feet over the side of the bed and stared out the window as he began to wait for the pain in his chest to start throbbing. Soon, he thought to himself, soon the pain will hit just as hard as every other day, but no pain seemed to come. The night out, although a complete blur for him, seemed to have helped quite a bit.

A smile traced over his lips and he climbed to his feet stretching. His stomach was turning in flips, his head was pounding like a jackhammer and his muscles seemed to ache all over but that pain he could bare, the emotional pain that he had been dealing with the last few weeks he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's onyx eyes broke open and a hand immediately cramped to his head. Although dazed and confused, a memory seemed to play through his head just out of reach of his will. They had left home just after noon and went out for lunch, he did have a couple of drinks but he still could remember clearly as they went to Kakarrotto's grandfather's old home. He had stayed close to the other although he was unsure why, it must've been the agonised look the younger Saiya-Jin seemed to wear on his face. What had happened after that though? It almost seemed like a dream…<p>

The prince pulled himself out of bed feeling all his joints protest to the movement before moving into the washroom to splash some cold water on his face. It helped immensely by breaking through the haze and giving him some clarity of his own reflection. He had deep bags under his eyes and his lips looked dry but neither of those really caught his attention. On the nap of his neck, just above his collarbone, was a red patch… a hickey!

* * *

><p>Goku made his way back into his room from the washroom with a towel hanging around his waist. A cold shower really did help quite a bit. The pounding in his head had faded down to a gentle beating and his stomach had decided against the flips. For the first time in weeks be was in the mood to actually go for a sparring match with his adversary, Vegeta.<p>

A smile slide across his face as he opened the closet door and his fingers slid around his orange gi pants. It had been so long since he had thought about putting on these, so long since a time he thirsted for training his body, so long since the world seemed worth protecting.

* * *

><p>Vegeta made his way down to the kitchen. He had on a pair of blue spandex shorts and he had put a bandage over the blemish on his neck but had chosen to remain shirtless because he was going to his gravity chamber immediately after his morning cup of coffee.<p>

Entering the kitchen he immediately grew silent as his family welcomed him with a choired good morning. The look upon his ex-wife's and son's faces were mocking well Bura seemed to have an amused look on her face.

"What happened to your hick… I mean neck?" Bulma asked as Bura clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"It's a bruise," Vegeta spoke in a monotone voice as he crossed the kitchen towards the coffee maker.

"Your father has never really been able to handle his liquor," The blue-haired woman said to her children, "It's as if the pop star in him secretly wants to break out whenever he drinks too much. One year at Christmas, he preformed carols with all the kids."

"Woman!" Vegeta snapped as he sat down with his coffee in had.

"Hot patootie, bless my soul!" His daughter said with a mocked shock face and instantly the prince new that the activities that were lost in his mind were alive in his son's.

"Boy if you know what happened last night you better get speaking," Vegeta spoke as he clenched his fist around his mug.

Trunks may have been about to go into details but as Goku footsteps sounded on the stairs all conversation broke and a warm smile appeared over Bulma's lips, apparently Trunks had shared the story with the other two but why was his ex-wife smiling?

"Morning 'Geta," Goku said as he entered the kitchen and had his eyes captured on the other man, "Did you hurt your neck?"

Vegeta seemed to tense up before turning his eyes towards the other man. It wasn't the gi bottoms that caught his attention first, although they were what brought his smile through the look of shock, it was the younger man's glistening bare torso.

"Yes, I bruised it…" Vegeta said pulling his eyes off the other man and onto the cup in front of him.

"That damn mouth really _bruised_ you bad dad," Bura spoke with a snicker as she hung her face closer to her plate.

Goku only then became aware of the others in the room and turned with a smile to say a quick good morning. The topic around the table seemed strange and it may have been the slight hangover but the pieces were just not connecting in Goku's mind.

"So you are wearing you gi," Vegeta said refusing to make eye contact with the other man.

"I thought that maybe you would like to spar today, I'm feeling up to it," Goku said with the famous son grin as he cast his eyes back towards Vegeta.

His mind instantly broke into wonder about why the prince was acting so abnormal towards him. He had gotten used to the other's change in attitude, his lack of insults but this was completely different. The older man seemed to refuse to even look at him, it was as if he did something wrong last night, as if he said something wrong maybe?

"Did I do something 'Geta?" He asked looking around the table for some kind of tell, "You don't have to train with me if you don't want…"

Vegeta felt as if he was rocked backwards a couple of feet. He had been waiting since the day Kakarrotto had arrived here to begin training with him and it wasn't as if he was annoyed with the other man but he wasn't going to admit to being captivated with him either.

"No, it's not you, it's just the family," He said raising his eyes to glare at the ones on the opposite side of the table, "Are you ready to go now?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," The younger man said before leading the way out of the kitchen and hearing soft whispers from the three left at the table.

The training session was intense, not just for him but also Vegeta. It wasn't intense in a workout sense but it seemed electrified about the new emotions breaking out in each of them. Each time their fists collided, a spark seemed to escalate through their bodies and every time an opening seemed to present itself, one that neither of them would've thought to hold back on before, their bodies unwillingly pulled back some momentum from it.

The training had been going on for hours, the gravity was set for a hundred times earths but they both wove flawlessly through the other's attacks. Kicks, punches, even the small ki balls they had agreed were to be only used were quickly avoided and counter attacks were fired.

A grapple locked with the two men's hands and their eyes met. Both felt the burning yearning and tried to break the other man's defence but neither were able to use their full strength, both were plagued with thoughts and images that seemed to break their concentration and their entwined fingers seemed to linger with the others in a peaceful state as eyes gazed into each other's.

"I think we should take a break," Goku said feeling the tension in the other man's hands loosen around him as he pulled his hand away and sighed in deeply.

Before he could react the shorter man grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down till their lips met. It was a burning glory of passion and his hands laced around the other's back to hold him tightly against his chest. The scent, the taste, the very feeling of the other man's body heat were driving him wild, causing him to lust the man even more, to crave his very touch.

As Vegeta's lips trailed across Goku's jaw and down his neck a soft mumbled 'Geta escaped his lips and his thoughts began to play around in his mind. This wasn't the prince's usual behaviour; nothing about him had been the same since his arrival… since Chichi had left him. Vegeta wasn't doing this because the feeling between them was mutual; he was doing it to get the upper hand.

Although the realization Goku had come to was completely mistaken, it didn't stop him from pushing the other away and clenching his fists, "What are you doing?"

Vegeta was hit with shock, he was sure the other was well aware of what he was doing, was sure that he even returned the kiss, got lost in it just as he did. Quickly, he pulled his expression back and his eyes narrowed a little, "I may be a little out of practise but I am pretty sure you are aware of what I was doing."

"I don't been your pity!" Goku's voice seemed to grow a little wild, "You really think that screwing around with me will make me feel any better? If you wanted to boost your ego, beat me in battle don't try kicking me when I'm down!"

Feeling betrayed and rejected Vegeta's words seemed to fly out in a fury, "Baka! Are you paranoid? You think I pity you because your wife left you? You are not worth pity!"

The words hit hard inside Goku. It wasn't as if he expected Vegeta to have changed over night but still the sting of his words were worse then anything the other had ever done or said, "Then don't give me your pity, don't try to help me, just stay away from me."

Their eyes locked again and, although their anger for each other could destroy the world, their minds still held onto the passion they felt to one another.

"Kakarrotto…" Vegeta said trying to calm his mind although the anger still was blazing through him.

"No Vegeta, I'm done," Goku's words were harsh and he quickly made his way through the door leaving the other Saiya-Jin standing alone to play through the memory of events that just occurred.


End file.
